valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Drink and Hunt
Outline *(optional) [the quest giver] asks the player to look for Mira Stone-Smith and to make sure she's safe, claiming she went out to hunt a [big, white wolf?], but hasn't returned yet *The player will find her drunk, near cave entrance? and the conversation will trigger her to run inside **'Mira follows the player while he's inside and while the target is alive.. **If the target dies, Goldie walks in and attacks them **If the player wins, she'll enter bleedout, say something and Mira will ask the player to stop because she recognizes her voice ***If the player kills her anyway, a quest failed prompt will appear for Goldie's quest, hopefully making the player reload and not kill her **Mira will approach Nidali, but Nidali paralyzes them both and runs out of sight, triggering the quest Like a Bandit, She Lies in Wait **After that, Mira will offer to be a follower, offering lots of random drunken lines if the player travels with her, along with maybe some mechanic giving her a boost if she has alcohol in her inventory and that alcohol gets consumed from time to time. *If the player talked with ['the quest giver] he'll get a new objective to return to him which will get the player [some] gold for trouble Dialogues Legend: Player | Innkeeper : Looks like you're low on supplies. : What? Oh no, I have plenty of supplies. I just happen to have a... very good costumer. If you know what I mean. : Maybe too good of a costumer for her own good. : So hear this. She walks in one day, like she always does, right? : Then she drinks two bottles of my best mead back to back. : Then she says she'll go out hunting a big white wolf, and buys two more bottles for the journey! : Should have been back a long time ago, now that I think of it. : (Sigh) : Sometimes I feel guilty about selling her all she wants, but what am I supposed to say? :: No? :: Hahahahaha! Good one, stranger. :: Hey listen, if you happen to get news of her, I'd pay [small amount of] gold for the trouble. :: The name is Mira Stone-Smith. She mentioned [this cave?] so if you see her around, let me know. :: I'm sure she's okay, don't worry. :: I hope so. I wish it was that easy - not to worry. :: Hey listen, if you happen to get news of her, I'd pay [small amount of] gold for the trouble. :: The name is Mira Stone-Smith. She mentioned [this cave?] so if you see her around, let me know. :: I wonder if the wolf will get drunk when it eats her... :: That's not funny. I hope she's okay. :: Hey listen, if you happen to get news of her, I'd pay [small amount of] gold for the trouble. :: The name is Mira Stone-Smith. She mentioned [this cave?] so if you see her around, let me know. :: She's likely dead. Get over it. :: (Hmph) Want to order something or what? ::: Sorry. I'm afraid my past has desensitized me to the loss. ::: Is that so? Won't even ask about it then. I have enough nightmares as it is. ::: Hey listen, if you happen to get news of her, I'd pay [small amount of] gold for the trouble. ::: The name is Mira Stone-Smith. She mentioned [this cave?] so if you see her around, let me know. Legend: Player | Mira | Nidali : Huh? : Are you Mira? The innkeeper is worried about you. : Hey, come on in! (hic) : Where did I... I had some mead right here, but huh... Akatosh must have taken it. : To Oblivion with you, Divines! Stop stealing my mead! Get your own you bunch of drunks! : Wait! Now I remember what I was doing here. : We're killing Sunny! Let's go! : Whoa, hold on, who's Sunny? : (Runs inside the cave) : (If the wolf is killed) : So was Sunny the wolf? : Who? Never heard of a Sunny before. : Pretty stupid name for a wolf, if you ask me. : Let's leave this place. I need a drink! : (she runs out, when the player leaves, they encounter Nidali) : So, lost in the woods, huh? It's dangerous out here. : But let's skip the pleasantries. You will give me [gold amount] gold. : Now do you want to do this the easy way, or the fun way? : (Speech) As you can see, we just took this skin from the wolf in this [place]. There are easier fights out there. : You know what, you actually make sense. : That's a first. My victims can rarely put two words together. : Careful in these woods. It's dangerous out here. : Take it. This isn't worth [gold amount] gold. : Well played. Smart people like you tend to live long. : Careful in these woods. It's dangerous out here. : Bring it on! : Hahahaha! (deranged laughter) : (combat initiates) : (after the encounter with Nidali) : Ah! I showed her! : (if Nidali escaped alive) I could swear I knew that voice... it's someone on Valton, but I can't remember who she is. : (if Nidali escaped alive) Oh, you could go around talking with people. Maybe you'll recognize her. : (hic) Anyway what were we talking about? : Ah yes, you proved you valor in battle. I'll allow you to be my follower. : After all I am Dragonborn and I'm on a quest to save the world. : No thanks. Good luck with that though. : Aww. Well, it seems I'll have to save the world by myself. : But first, I really need a drink. The world will wait. : Sure, I'll be YOUR follower, as long as you follow MY lead. : It's settled then! Lead the way, follower!